


Learning Curve

by GlyphArchive



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Background Relationships, Banter, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: There is much to grow accustomed to, now that he is Angaraj and carries so much responsibility on his shoulders. Karna expected that the Queen Mother might have matters of her own that she wished to address with him; though the one she picked was... not quite the one he'd had in mind.
Relationships: Duryodhana/Karna (Mahabharatha), Karna & Gandhari (Mahabharata)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Rangabhumi Round Two: An Indian Mythology and Lore Fanfic Exchange





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/gifts).



“I should thank you, Angaraj, if you would allow it.” Although Gandhari was not facing him Karna thought he could hear the suggestion of a smile in her voice. When he turned his head to look her expression was neutral, for all the world distanced from their abrupt conversation and the organization that was going on down below in the garden. Momentarily distracted, Karna missed the spectacle of Duryodhana’s brothers squabbling with each other over some minor disagreement.

“And what would you thank me for, Queen Mother?” Karna mused, casting a glance at the tangle of limbs that might have once been Vikarna and Dushasana on the garden’s path. “I’ve done very little for you and yours at present, unless there is some detail that I’ve missed.”

This time he was able to catch a glimpse of her upturned mouth and found that it reminded him of his own mother’s smile. The smile of one who knew something that was, to her, the most obvious thing in the world and yet others failed to notice it; much to her amusement.

“I had often wondered who it was that put such a lightness in my eldest son’s footsteps,” Gandhari began slowly, drumming her fingers on the sun-warmed stone of the balcony. “If he’d found a friend besides my clever brother to tell him stories and humor his moods when I or his brothers could not.” Below them, more of her sons were gathering to watch the tussle between the second and third eldest of their number. Dushasana called something that sent a handful of them into laughter, while others shook their heads. Vikarna, shorter and stouter than his brother, decided to try pushing him again.

Karna paid the chaos half a mind, Gandhari’s calm voice claiming most of his attention.

“In the years you were gone to find a teacher, Duryodhana’s steps were heavy and his frustration hung around him like a cloud.” She continued, turning an ear towards her sons’ antics as a knowing frown settled across her mouth. “He visited my temple to Lord Shiva more often, for a time. But he would never speak to me of what ailed him, and he was quick to vanish into the stables when he could find no peace within the palace walls. He’d return with barely any time for his supper, smelling of horses and hay and be no happier than when he left.”

Guilt was not something Karna was accustomed to feeling particularly well. But while Gandhari’s voice lacked judgment he felt a twinge of conscience all the same.

“I did not know.” He admitted carefully, pitching his voice just loud enough for her to hear over the laughter which had replaced play-fighting. “He was upset when I took my leave, but I had thought… with so many brothers around him, Duryodhana might be less alone.”

“Occasionally one might feel the most alone when they have siblings,” Gandhari mused, standing a little straighter as one did when they were tense. “One can be surrounded on all sides by those they love and still be quite alone.”

“Forgive me.” Karna softened his tone, mentally back-tracking to review what he’d said; if there had been something to cause offense. “It was not my intention to cause your son worry.”

“Ah, but you did.” She turned away from the balcony, the hand which had been tapping a pattern against stone falling to her side. “But your return has brought that lightness back into his steps and he no longer sighs like a great wind every time he is lonely and will not admit it.”

Despite himself, Karna felt heat climb up the back of his neck, flooding the tips of his ears.

“My sons are going to undo all the gardeners’ hard work at this rate.” Gandhari announced, as though they had not been addressing one another almost informally for the past few minutes. “We should go and see what might be done to prevent this, before the damage is too great. Will you accompany me, Angaraj?” She angled her face towards him and Karna nodded before he could think about it, recalling that she could not see.

“Yes.” He managed, and prayed she did not catch the bewilderment in his voice. Perhaps she did, however, because he would have wagered a handsome amount of gold that she smiled.

“Have a care not to wound my son’s heart again, if you would.” She told him as they entered the garden itself, Aditya’s rays beating down upon them now in earnest since they were no longer within the palace’s protective arches. “He is a stubborn boy, but his trust isn’t given lightly. I would rather someone besides my brother have the lion’s share of it, as you seem to know how to get through to Duryodhana when I cannot.”

He wasn’t so sure about that, but decided to let the matter lie. “I shall do my best, Queen Mother. You have my word.”

“Good.” She chuckled. “I will hold you to it.”


End file.
